List of administrators
Administrators are employees of Brickplanet Inc. who assist in maintaining the Brick Planet service. Contrary to popular belief, not all administrators are responsible for moderation. List of Current Administrators The following is a list of current administrators and their known roles within Brickplanet Inc. Information was obtained from official Brick Planet Staff groups containing different teams and insider info from a Community Outreach member. This is a link to the full list of Administrators: https://helpme.brickplanet.com/hc/en-us/articles/115011363028 Management Team: * Isaac - Founder/CEO Moderation & Other Depts: * Hermano - Member * Lordoflords - Member * Jaden - Member although also part of the Media Team * Corgi - Member although also part of the Media Team * Sterncross - Member Creative Dept. & Asset * tilt3d - Member Development * Nate - Unknown Position (Developer for Game Client and other responsibilities) * Ksmit799 - Member * HyperProduct - Member * McTrue - Member List of Former Administrators This is a list of former Brick Planet administrators, employees, and moderators that at one point used to work for Brick Planet but are no longer employed with Brickplanet Inc. The reasons of some of their removals are unknown. Some administrators have been promoted multiple times and have even switched teams, the ones listed below were listed based on what position and team they were last seen as an administrator. Keep in mind that names of departments have been written to what it was referred to as during the staff's reign. Management Team: * Brick.Master (2016-2018) - Co-Founder & Reason: Left the website amongst issues with how the site was being managed at the time. * DB_26 (2016-2017) - Co-Founder & Reason: Unknown * Frizz (2016 - 2017) - Member & Reason: Unknown * Lag (2016) - Member & Reason: Fired due to abusing his administrative powers for mass collectible hoarding and economic damage. * mage (2016-2017) - Member & Reason: Unknown * Telemus (2016-2017?) - Member & Reason : Exposed of low-quality of bloxcity hats and other drama. Community Affairs/Relations Team: * Biloogah (2016) - VP & Reason: Fired due to misleading Groups into violating The Terms of Service. * Cuppaly (2016-2017) - VP & Reason: Decided to resign. * injury (2016) - Head of Department & Reason: Unknown Human Resources Team: * Groups (2016) VP & Reason: Fired due to engaging with Biloogah's misleading plans and acts to violate the Terms of Service. * Toby (2016-2017) VP & Reason: Decided to resign. * 5252 (2016-2017) Hiring Manager & Reason: Decided to resign. Customer Support: * Crush (2016-2017) VP & Reason: Unknown * Average (2016) Member & Reason: Unknown * Brandon (2016-2017) - Member & Reason: Unknown Moderation Team: * Josh (Early 2016 + 2017-2018) - Team Manager & Reason: Unknown * Saga (2017-2018) - Member & Reason: Unknown * Crew (2017) - Member & Reason: Unknown * Chance (2017-2018) - Member & Reason: Unknown * DeathTheGentleman (2017-2018) Member & Reason: Took a break from the job for a bit. ("will be back, always") * jamesfly3 (2017-2018) Member/Media Team Manager & Reason: Decided to resign. * Kyle (2016-2018) Member & Reason: Unknown * Basic (2016-2017) Member & Reason: Unknown * Toar (2016-2017) Member & Reason:He resigned after bloxcity shut down and didn't come back Developer Team: * Zackariah (2016-2018) Security Developer & Reason: Unknown * Kieran (2018) Website Developer & Reason: Realasing The new client Public Beta Testing without isaac's permission Media Team * Duav (2016-2018) Team Manager & Reason: Unknown * Alex (2016-2018) Reason: For Unbanning wonderyear Without Permission Web Team * EnergyCell (2017-2018) - Member & Reason: Decided to resign. Category:Brick Planet Staff